


Voice Of An Angel

by Chipper99



Series: Destiel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Chuck Knows What Season This Is Based Around, Dancing and Singing, First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tiny bit of Angst, almost human castiel, weakened castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper99/pseuds/Chipper99
Summary: "You know what humanities greatest creation has been? Music."After a failed hunt, Dean returns to the bunker early, only to be suprised when he's welcomed home by the sound of Cas singing in the bunker.This was mostly inspired by Misha and Jensen goofing about on set and giving us that great little dance scene in the gag reel.





	Voice Of An Angel

There aren't too many relaxing places for Dean Winchester. He's fairly certain he would be able to name them all on one hand. In fact, his hand could be missing a few fingers and he'd still be good to list them off.

The Impala was one such place. Sure, she has a lot of memories attached to her, both good and bad, but once he's behind the wheel, it doesn't matter. All he needs is to feel the well-worn, well loved leather of the steering wheel and seats, and the reassuring rumble of Baby as she purrs along the road, and its almost as if he could pretend the whole world wasn't literally resting on their shoulders.

Peace. It didn't come often, so he tries to savor in the rare times he gets to experience it.

That had been the case, for the past 12 hours or so. Nothing but him, Baby, and John's cassette tapes blasting away old rock as they amble down the country's road towards Kansas. Towards home.

Another odd word for him.... Home... It was something he had come to accept he would never have, living with the fact that they would be always moving, motel room to motel room, car park to car park or sometimes even the side of the road, in which Baby would be their shelter for the night.

Now, it was different. He had never thought he would ever be able to feel s_ettled_ anywhere, but truth be told, it didn't take long for them to settle into the bunker. And well, once they had finally convinced Cas to move in with them, it was just the icing on the cake.

Seeing the entrance to the bunker roll into sight brought along an odd sense of contentment he wasn't used to feeling. It truly did feel like pulling into the driveway of, well, _home_.

That contentment is broken by the shrill sound of his cell ringing, buts its an interruption he doesn't mind, Seeing Sam's name light up on the display with an incoming call, he grins, knowing it must be killing Sam to have to call and admit defeat.

"Wait, Wait, before you start. Can I throw out a guess and say that 1) I was right, as I said I was before I left and 2) I'm going to be seeing you here in the bunker in roughly 12 hours, slightly pissed, and _very_ tired?"

There's a giant pause, nothing but the sound of dead air from the other end, and he can only imagine Sam is trying his hardest to hold in any insults he might have.

"I interviewed the witnesses again, went back over some things I thought we might have missed"

"Uh-huh"

"Went back over the security footage too, dug a bit deeper into the Vic's history and their family"

"Right... And what you found is?" Dean tries to lead him to the point of the call as he pulls Baby into place, shifting the gear into park before cutting off the engine.

"I found that..." Sam sighed deeply, and Dean could practically see the frown on his face from here.  
"...You were right. I don't think there's a case here, just... A regular case of homicide, I suppose."

"See, told ya Sammy. Should have listened to me earlier, but no, you were so sure."

"I know, I know, it just seemed _so_ like our kind of thing, you know? I mean, the guys heart was _r__ipped_ out. Not cut, _ripped._ It seemed like such an..._un__-human_ death"

"What can I say, Sammy? There are some sick freaks out there" Dean replied, holding his cell to his ear which his shoulder as he closes the Impalas door, making sure she's all locked up before heading to the bunker entrance.

"Yeah, well... You were right, it was a waste of time."

"Hey, no." Dean argues, the need to tease vanishing when he hears the dejected tone in his little brothers voice.  
"You made the right call. You had a hunch there was something up, and you followed up on it. Hell of alot better being wrong this way, then walking away from a case that's actually _ours_ and putting people's lives at risk"

"I guess so. Would have been nicer if you'd actually hung about so we could _both_ drive back to the bunker than to leave me to find my own ride" Sam grumbles into the receiver.

"Dude, I was _n__ot_ about to stay in that motel another day. I could actually _feel_ my lungs getting caked in the cigarette ash that coated that room" Dean replies, cringing at the memory of simply _breathing _in that room.

The door to the bunker creaks loudly as he pushes it open, announcing his presence. A quick glance from the top of the stairs reveals the map room and library to be empty, with no Cas in sight.

"Do you think Cas is still pissed at us?" He asks Sam as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Us? No. You? Probably"

"What? Why _just_ me?"

"As I told you before, Dean. _You_ were the one that insisted he didn't come with us on the case in the first place"

"Coz I was sure it wouldn't actially _b__e _a case in the first place! I didn't want to drag him out with us for nothing" Dean defended himself, frustrated that he was having the same argument over and over again.

"You know he doesn't see it that way" Sam tells him softly.  
"He's feeling left out. There's only so many hunts you can keep him away from, Dean."

Dean walks into the kitchen of the bunker, only to find it empty too. He shrugs, thinking that Castiel must be holed up in his room. After all, it was still early and, while angels didn't need to sleep, Dean knew that it was a habit that Castiel had fallen into as of late.

'_It is not a sign of my grace diminishing, Dean. I simply enjoy the calming effect sleep provides for me'_

Dean wasn't too sure how much he believed that...

"You need to talk to him, Dean" Sam's voice continued on in his ear  
"I know you have trouble sorting out your feelings-"

"No I dont-"

"-But you're _both_ keeping things bottled in, and all that'll lead to is trouble down the road, and _I_ don't want to be the one to have to help pick up the pieces"

"Alright Dr. Phil" Dean muttered sarcastically into the phone  
"I'll keep that in mind for next time I-"

Dean stops mid sentence, having heard a faint sound coming from down the hallway. He cocks his head slightly, following the sound down the corridor.

"Dean?" Sam's confused voice asks

"Shhh, hang on a sec Sam" Dean instructs quietly, straining to hear the sound.

It gets louder as he gets closer to the bedrooms of the bunker but, once there, it becomes clear its not coming from their anyway. He can make out the sound a little better now though, and it almost sounds like it's... Music?

Yes, definitely music. Sounded like someone had left an old, crackly radio on somewhere in the bunker.

He finally pinpoints the sound when he heads down a hallway leading to the storage rooms, and once he realises what exactly it is his hearing, his feet come to a startled stop.

"_Sittin' in the mornin' sun_  
_ I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes_  
_ Watchin' the ships roll in_  
_ Then I watch 'em roll away again..."_

It was as he thought it had been. One of the old radios the Men of Letters used was currently crooning out a old pop song from the 60's, the sound staticky and distorted from the age of the radio and the poor signal it must have been receiving down here.

That wasn't what was remarkable about it, however. No, it was the fact that...

"Sammy, take a listen" Dean whispers into his phone with a growing smile, before holding his phone out slightly towards the room.

"_I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_ Watchin' the tide, roll away_  
_ I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_ Wastin' time..." _

"Is that... Is that Cas? _Singing"?_

Dean tiptoes towards the slightly opened door as quietly as he can, hovering by the entrance to the room, relieved to see that Cas had his back to him. There was a file in Cas's hands, one of many that surrounded him, dusty boxes having been pulled from shelves and piled around, Cas apparently deciding the room was in dire need of a reorganisation.

"I'll call you back, Sammy" Dean leans away from the entrance to the door to whisper into the phone, Sam's amused snort from the other end being the last thing he hears before ending the call.

It would be the biggest cliche to say that Castiel had the voice of an angel, which is completely unfair considering the fact that he _actually_ does, speaking species wise.

His voice did not match the smooth and gentle tones emitting from the radio on the table. Cas's voice was rough and gravelly with hard edges, and quite honestly sounded like a man who had smoked 20 packs of cigarettes a day.

It didn't matter, though. It was one of the best things Dean had ever heard, simply because, well, it was _Cas._ Not once had he ever heard Cas sing, and never did he think he would ever _get_ to hear him sing. So hearing him now, out of tune yet singing with such lightness and delight, as if he was singing like no could hear him because, after all, that was what Cas thought. They had told Cas they wouldn't be home for another day andd so, as far as Cas was concerned, he was alone with the bunker all to himself.

_"I left my home in Georgia_  
_ And I headed for the Frisco Bay_  
_ 'Cause I've got nothin' to live for_  
_ Looks like nothin's gonna come my way, so..._"

As much as he would be content to sit here a listen to Cas sing all day, the guilty part of him knew full well he shouldn't. There was obviously a reason that Cas didn't sing in front of them, and it felt wrong to take advantage of the fact that Cas didn't know he was even there.

At the same time, he doesn't want to ruin Cas's obviously relaxed atmosphere. If Cas was still pissed off at him, as Sam had suggested, he didn't want to upset Castiel any further.

An idea pops into his head, and he barely gives it any thought before he opens his mouth.

_"I'm just come sittin' on the dock of the bay_..."

Dean sings the next line the same time as Cas, listening to the way Cas trails off as his whole postures tightens and freezes, remaining like that for a moment before slowly turning to face Dean, file still in hand.

" _Watchin' the tide roll away_  
_ I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay, wastin' time..."_

Cas definitely looks startled at his sudden appearance, and Dean can pick up on the barely there tinge of red on Cas's cheeks, slightly embarrassed that Dean had caught him singing.

Though all of that, Dean could see the confusion fighting for dominance on Cas's expression. He wasn't sure what exactly Cas had been expecting to happen if he had even caught him singing, but apparently, Dean joining in hadn't been it.

"You're back early" Is all Castiel can think to say, grateful for the break in the song.

"Eh, its as I said" Dean responded with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Nothing there for us"

Before Cas can respond, Dean reaches out his hand to grab Cas's empty one, nodding at the file in Cas's hand, gesturing for him to place it down on the table.

Cas does so, albeit somewhat confused, and regards Dean with half a confused frown, and half an amused smile, as Dean takes his other hand and places it on the small of Cas's back, holding their conjoined hands out in front of them.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asks, a slight hint of laughter in his voice

Dean shrugs in response to this, a gentle smile on his face. The whistling begins to fade out back to the song, to which Dean starts to gently guide Castiel around the room, more like shuffling around really as neither of them really know what they're doing.

"Just go with it" Dean tells him, a grin on his face.

"_Looks like nothin's gonna change_  
_ Everything seems to stay the same..."_  
Dean starts singing once more, but Castiel remains quiet, instead placing his effort into focusing on Dean's joyous face as he pulls him around the room.

"_I can't do what ten people tell me to do_  
_ So I guess I'll remain the same..._"

Dean has an eyebrow raised at him and an encouraging smile as he sings, and Cas knows its Dean's way of trying to get him to start singing again. While usually he would refuse such a thing, it's the most calm and at peace theyve been together for the last few weeks. No talks over who's doing what, no back and forth over if he's ready to go out on hunts, no tense arguments over Dean being over protective. Just... The two of them, some music, and the imaginary belief that they don't have a trouble in the world.

_"I'm sittin' here restin' my bones_  
_ And this loneliness won't leave me alone_  
_ This two thousand miles I roamed_  
_ Just to make this dock my home_  
_ Now I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay..."_

There's not much else in existence Castiel has personally seen that is brighter than the soul of the man stood in front of him. Apart from, perhaps, the genuinly thrilled smile he gets from Dean once he starts singing again, enough to make him stumble over his words slightly before he gets back on track.

"_Watchin' the tide roll away_  
_ Sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_ I'm wastin' time..." _

As the last of the song fades out, Dean pulls him closer, only to hold his hand over his head in order to twirl him around the side of him, holding him there before twirling him back into his side.

Cas can't help but let out a small bubble of laughter once he collides into Dean slightly ungracefully, tripping over his feet when Dean pulls him in. The whole ridiculousness of the situation had proved to be a little bit too much, especially with the fond expression in Dean's eyes as he looks down at him.

" 'S good to see you smile, Cas" Dean tells hims honestly, hand still tightly clamped around Castiels

Dean isn't too sure who exactly moved first, but it doesn't seem like it mattered. The next song is playing on the radio, but he can't really bring himself to care, not when he can feel the warm and soft pressure of Castiels lips against his own.

The slightly scratch of stubble against his face is a stark contract from the smooth skin he's used to feeling, but he finds that its not as jarring as he had expected it to be. Its more of something he's only slightly aware of in the background of his mind, too focused on the warmth of Castiels body against his own, of feeling Castiel slowly drop his hand away from Dean's hand, instead sliding up his arm and resting at the back of Deans neck, unconsciously trying to pull Dean closer to him.

The music from the radio seems to snap back into existence the same time that Cas pulls himself away from Dean, who is watching him with a lazy smile. Behind that however, Castiel can see the wary look in Dean's eyes, like a startled prey, thats ready to bolt.

"'M sorry if I crossed a line there." Dean says, one hand still placed on Castiels back.

"I...." Castiel tries to speak, but it seemed like Dean had managed to steal all the words from his mouth. He swallows sharply, hoping that clearing his throat would help him to find the words he needs to speak.

"No, you didn't cross a line, Dean. I was...Suprised, I suppose"

"Suprised of what?"

"A lot of things" Castiel answers truthfully  
"I hadnt been expecting to see you back so early, and I certainly hadn't expected for you to have heard me, well..."

"Singing?"

"Yes... That...." Castiel says with a faint blush on his cheeks  
"Obviously not just that. Dean, this....What is this?"

"What did I say about chick flick moments..."

"Why did you kiss me?" Castiel continues to ask, knowing Dean's comment was nothing more than a deflection and attempt.  
"The past few weeks has been nothing but hostility between us"

"I wouldn't call it that-"

"Dean, we couldn't go more than 5 minutes talking to eachother before one of us raised our voices" Castiel points out, interrupting Dean's argument.  
"All of a sudden, you come back from this hunt and we're _dancing?"_

"Its..." Dean tries to explain, letting out a deep sigh when he can't figure out how to do so.  
"I haven't just been arguing with you. Sam and I got into a pretty bad one while in some shitty motel in Wyoming..."

"About what?"

"You, actually. Well, _us,_ more specifically. 'Bout all the shit that's been going on between us for a while now, and... I just sort of snapped at him."

"What for? How did Sam upset you?"

"He was starting to dig a little too deep, I suppose. It was making me realise things I had tried not to think about, and I lashed out at him for it"

"Is that why you're back early?"

"Part of the reason" Dean admits guiltily

"And the other reason?"

"He... Sam made me start to realise something" Dean begins quietly.  
"I started to realise that while I was trying so hard to keep you safe, I was just pushing us apart. That keeping you holed up here isn't gonna do jackshit to help you whenever you're in a tight spot."

"I _am_ still an angel, Dean. You seem to forget that"

"I know, I know. I do. You're so different from the other winged dicks, that I sometimes forget" Dean jokes, feeling quite proud that the comment gets a light snort from Cas.  
"So, all of this shit I've been doing, it... It meant that even though we've been together in the bunker for months now, I _missed_ you. Not just because you weren't _physically _there with us out in Wyoming, but... But because it feels like I haven't taken the time to just... Spend some time with you when we're not pissed at eachother"

"I missed you too" Castiel admits to him, and it feels like a weight has been lifted off Dean's chest at his words.  
"I missed _us."_

"I'll do better" Dean promises to him, sliding his hand away from Castiels back, only to reclaim Cas' hand in his own once more.  
"It's difficult for me. And I _know _you're not weak and defenceless, Cas. I know that better than anyone. You could literally have the power of God, and I'd _s__till _worry."

"It's part of who you are, Dean. I've come to accept that. Doesn't mean I won't get frustrated about it every once in a while"

"Which is why I'll try to tone it down a little" Dean assures him.  
"How about me and you head out on the next case that pops up? I'm sure thatll Sam will be happy to stay back here for a bit to stay on the research side when he finds out you're coming out on a case"

"You really think he'd be happy not to go?"

"Maybe not _happy,_ but, I'm sure he'll cave in when I remind him of how I was right about _this_ case, and that he owes me one for dragging me out on a dead hunt in the first place"

"You really need to stop teasing your brother like this"

"You know I'll never stop."

"And you're _sure_ you're okay with me coming out on a case with you?"

"Of course I'm not" Dean tells him honestly.  
"And I never will be. But there are a lot more worse ways for me to lose you than the chance you get yourself killed on a hunt, and I don't think I could live with myself if _I _was the reason that _this-"_ Dean gestures between the two of them with his free hand  
"-This _bond_ we have were to fall apart. I couldn't let that happen."

"I....Thank you, Dean. Really."

Dean gives his hand one last tight squeeze, accompanied by a calming smile before dropping his hand and making his way to the door of the room. He's mostly out of the room and into the hallway before he freezes in his tracks, the jarring motion catching Cas's attention from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, and Cas?" Dean calls for his full attention, poking half of his body through the door to the room as he speaks.  
"Dunno why you're so embarrassed about singing. After all, ya got the voice of an angel"

Dean pretended the thumping sound he heard as he left the room _wasnt_ from Cas throwing the file he had picked back up at him...


End file.
